mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Civilizations: Gloria vel Adeptus
Welcome to Gloria vel Adeptus, the sequel to Civilizations: The Dawn. In Latin, it means Glory or Doom. This is a game of alternate history. A game where you can create your own civilized societies and build a civilization that shall stand the test of time. Now rise, young ruler, I dare you to change the course of history and decide your people's future. Rules #Be plausible. #Civilizations in this game are all player-created. #Turns will be divided by a period of 100 years in the initial stages, which will be reduced to 50, and to 10 and to 1 and when a civilization reaches a certain technology level, half-years. #Stick to your technology level, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tech level 1. Note that all civilizations begin from scratch, including starting in one specific location or territory. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual the vassalization of civilizations due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #Nations technology levels, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tech level nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #A province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 0. #Lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to establish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. Proposed Rules #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent, or planet, depending on how far we proceed into the game. #To avoid over expansion for sea fairing expansion, There's going to be a Known World Border(or Known Space Border, which again depends how far we proceed into the game) which is the ingame definition of the known territory (Sea, land or space) by one nation. For now, the KWB is set at 15 px away in the sea, and 5 px away from the nation border inland. Map Nations The nations of the planet shall be listed in this section. Landmass 1 (TBA) * Landmass 2 (TBA) * Landmass 3 (TBA) * Landmass 4 (TBA) * Moderators: *Creator: Sine? *Head Moderator: Edge? *Moderator: *Moderator: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) *Moderator: Ace? *Mapmaker: [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) The Game 0 - 100 Years Category:Map Games Category:Gloria vel Adeptus